


December 3rd - Snowfall

by shenala



Series: Stuckymas [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Stucky Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenala/pseuds/shenala
Summary: With the heavier than forecast snowfall bringing much of the borough to a halt, it was eerily quiet when they walked down the street, the sound of their boots muffled by the snow covering the sidewalk, and only a handful of other people venturing outside as flakes continued to fall around them.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Stuckymas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558945
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	December 3rd - Snowfall

"Come on Bucky" Steve whined through a pout, only just holding back a petulant foot stamp as he scowled at the prone form of his husband.

With a growl, Bucky stuck his head out from underneath the pile of blankets, sending a glare of his own right back, "it's too cold, stop being a punk and sit down will ya?"

Doing as he was told but with a loud, disappointed sigh, Steve slumped down next to Bucky, "but Buck, it's the first snow of the winter, I just wanna go for a quick walk with you, maybe see some of the Christmas lights, then we can come back and get cosy, I'll even make hot chocolate" he bargained.

Bucky didn't reply immediately, instead just looking at Steve for a few moments, before eventually giving in with a nod and a huff, "fine, but I want extra marshmallows on mine,  ** and ** you have to wear a scarf  ** and ** a hat."

"I'm not going to catch a cold Buck, it's not 1938" Steve rolled his eyes, "but I'll do it if it means you'll come with me."

And true to his word, he did. Sure, he'd complained non-stop while Bucky made him layer thermals under his clothes, and shoved his thickest winter coat at him, and wrapped a scarf around his neck, shoved a hat over his head and wrangled his fingers into gloves, but by the time they stepped out of their front door he'd kept his promise, and only his eyes were exposed to the elements. Besides, Bucky was dressed near-identically so at least this time he didn't feel too coddled.

With the heavier than forecast snowfall bringing much of the borough to a halt, it was eerily quiet when they walked down the street, the sound of their boots muffled by the snow covering the sidewalk, and only a handful of other people venturing outside as flakes continued to fall around them. 

"Does it bother you, y'know, the snow?" Bucky asked, quiet and tentative as they walked, reaching out to tangle their fingers together as he spoke.

"Not really, you know I don't like being  cold , and I don't like standing on ice or being in cold water, but the snow is okay. It's cold but I'm warm" Steve shrugged, before squeezing Bucky's hand and adding, "besides, you're here."

They walked quietly for a few more minutes before Steve returned the question, "how about you?"

Bucky shook his head, the ends of his hair fluttering in the air where they stuck out underneath the hat tugged low over his ears, "not the snow, no. Just the cold. I don't remember being in the snow when I fell so... no, it's like you said I don't like being cold, but I can be  _ in _ the cold if  _ I'm _ warm. And" he sent a smile Steve's way, "you're here so it's okay."

They continued to walk like that, weaving through the Brooklyn back streets, admiring the lights that twinkled through the snow, making the flakes look bigger than they were, fingers entwined and sharing warmth even through their woollen coverings. 

They were nearly back home when a thought struck Bucky, "Hey, how come you didn't bring Jussie?"

Steve snorted a laugh, "I let him out earlier and he wouldn't stop glaring at me, don't think he's a fan of getting cold feet."

"We could get him some of those booties" Bucky suggested, "and a coat!"

"You just want to dress up the dog" Steve teased, nudging Bucky with his shoulder.

With a long-suffering eye roll, Bucky nudged him back, "duh, I already found him a Christmas jumper. Do you think I could get one on Alpine?"

"You could try..." Steve trailed off sceptically as Bucky nodded in agreement before the brunet reluctantly admitted, "yeah you're right, bad idea. Don't think Buffy would like it either." 

Bringing them back to the original point, "you're not wrong about the boots though, would protect his paws" Steve mused.

By now, they'd reached their front door and each carefully stomped off as much snow as they could before stepping inside and toeing off their boots; hanging up their coats to dry and tugging off their hats to ruffle their hair back into place.

Basking in the glowing warmth of their home, they split off in different directions, Bucky to change into jammies, Steve to get the hot chocolate started, and when the blonde had also changed they reconvened on the sofa.

Surprisingly worn out after their walk through the snow, the pair snuggled close under a blanket, hot chocolates cradled in their palms and animals stretched out at their feet, while outside the window the snow continued to fall. 

**Author's Note:**

> shenala.tumblr.com


End file.
